Video Games
by ahiru2524
Summary: Helga opens her mouth before she fully knows what's going on and gets into a little trouble until Arnold bails her out. But of course things get awkward for our favorite couple; how will everything play out? One-Shot. Birthday present for starfiction123. Happy b-day, star!


**Happy Birthday, starfiction123! Sorry this is a little late, but I hope you like it! I was inspired by your profile pic from the Sonic games, and I started to wonder "hmm...what if...?", and now you will see where my brain took me ;) Hope it's got enough fluff for you (if not I'll happily write you another one!). Also, sorry if the spacing is funny, I'm not sure why it's weird. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold.**

Video Games

"Man, I am _so_ excited for the Flame Blaster tournament this weekend!" Harold said.

"I know, it's gonna be sick! Boy howdy, I'd sure like to win!" Sid added.

"I'd rekon' we all wanna win, on account of the prize being a $25 game card to the arcade. Imagine, $25 worth of games all on that card, no quarters needed," Stinky paused to imagine what it would be like to not have to save his allowance every week just to play a few games.

All this time Helga had been listening intently from her locker. Now she stood and kicked it shut before walking over to the three boys who were leaning against some lockers across the hall.

"What's this about a game card I hear?" She asked. All three boys turned to look at her.

"What? I like the arcade too. Just because I don't live there like you three doesn't mean I don't like it, it just means I have better things to spend my money on!" In truth, Helga rarely had extra money that she _could_ spend on games. Her parents weren't quite the kind of parents who gave allowances.

"But you can't race!" Harold blurted out without thinking. Yes, it was probably a dumb thing to say, but once he said it he just kept going.

"And why's that, pink boy?"

"Because you're a girl! Girls can't race in the Flame Blaster tournament!"

"Who says?"

"Says...says...you just can't!"

"Okay, pink boy, then I have a proposal. You race me before the tournament. If I win, I can race, if you win, I won't enter. Deal?"

"You're on, Helga!" They shook hands and Helga watched with a smirk as they ran off. _'Probably going to go work on their little race cars' _she thought.

"I didn't know you played Flame Blaster," Arnold said behind her. Helga spun around and looked at Arnold in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean _'play'_?" she asked.

"Helga...you do know what Flame Blaster is, right?" Arnold asked.

"It's a go-cart race, right?"

"No, it's a car racing video game. They just installed it in the arcade a week ago."

"Oh..." _'Criminy, what am I going to do? I don't know how to play that!'_

"Would you...you know, like me to teach you how to play?" Arnold offered.

"You would do that for me, Arnold?" Helga asked, her complete surprise apparent on her face.

"Of course, Helga. I'd be glad to help! I got a copy of Flame Blaster for my birthday from my parents," his smile grew just a bit wider saying this. "When are you free?"

"Um...tomorrow?"

"Great, so tomorrow after school? I'll meet you at your locker?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright, bye Helga." Arnold headed to the door, leaving Helga standing by herself with a slightly dreamy look on her face. _'I'm going to Arnold's house tomorrow. I'm going to __Arnold'shouse_ _tomorrow!' _As this fact set in suddenly Helga was pulled from her thoughts.

"I'm going to Arnold's house tomorrow! I have to go prepare! Oh my flaxen-haired love! Aiding me in my time of need once more! So selfless, so caring..." heavy breathing over her left shoulder made her stop. Without looking, Old Betsey came flying up and connected with Brainy's nose, and Helga began her walk home, leaving Brainy on the school floor.

§

The next day Helga was on edge all through school. Her notebook doodles had gone from her normal five to about triple that, filling both the margin of her page and the top strip that was generally reserved for note titles. When the final bell rang she practically ran to her locker. She stuffed her books in her locker and closed her locker and leaned against it, trying to breathe normally. _'Okay, Helga, you can do this. You've taken all the precautions possible. You did what? Five luck enchantments last night in front of the shrine? Can't do much more than that.'_

"Hi Helga, ready to go?" Arnold asked, coming from his own locker.

"Huh?! Oh, hi Arnold. Yeah, I'm ready."

To say that all eyes were on them would be an understatement; every head, regardless of grade, turned to watch as the fourth grade bully walked calmly out of the school next to the football-headed boy she claimed to hate.

§

"Okay," Arnold said, plugging a controller into his game system. After finding his parents in San Lorenzo they had spoiled him rotten with whatever her could possibly want, which included quite a bit of new technology. He had tried to tell them that he didn't need anything, but they told him it was to make up for all of the Christmases and birthdays they had missed.

"So the game itself is pretty simple. You steer with this little joystick, and you jump with this button. The stars that appear on the track are power-ups, and you have to avoid the rocks; those slow you down," Arnold explained, handing Helga the controller.

"Okay, sounds simple enough." Or so she thought. After seven tries and plenty of tips from Arnold, Helga still drove off of the track before she even made the first turn.

"Arnold, this is hopeless! Harold's going to smoke me!"

"Don't give up, Helga. I know you can do it! Here, let me show you," Arnold gently placed his hands over Helga's, causing both of them to blush. Helga could barely hear what Arnold was saying over her heart pounding in her ears, but with his help she made the first turn.

"And, um, that's how you turn," Arnold said, removing his hands from Helga's.

"O-ok-kay, um..." Helga tried the next turn on her own, and although her hands were still shaking a bit from Arnold's touch she made the turn.

"You did it, Helga! I knew you could!"

"I did it! I really did it! Thanks Arnold!"

"Oh, it was nothing, Helga. Besides, I'd do anything to help you."

"Yeah, you and that goody two shoes thing. Always helping everyone!"

"We'll you've done your share of helping, Helga."

"Really? Name one time I actually did something that substantially helped someone."

"You helped me find my parents."

The silence that fell descended quickly and without warning. Arnold hadn't spoken about their trip to San Lorenzo since it had happened, and it was a rather awkward subject for Helga. Arnold had told her that he loved her too, but upon returning nothing between them changed.

"Helga?"

"Y-yeah?

"When we were in San Lorenzo...do you remember...what happened in the cave?"

"Um, yeah..." By now Helga had set down the game controller and was staring at the floor next to her. _'This isn't happening. This __can't_ _be happening! I'm not ready for this!'_

"So...I was...well, I was wondering..."

"Arnold, can we just forget that happened? Please?"

"Helga...I don't think I _want_ to forget about it. I know that you probably don't want to talk about it, but...how long are we going to pretend it didn't happen?"

"How about forever?! Arnold, I'm not ready for this!"

"Helga, please don't get upset. Can we maybe just calmly talk about this?"

"I...I guess I can try. But if things get too awkward I'm outta here, and you can't stop me!"

"Okay, Helga, I understand. So...I'm just going to say this straight: do you still...love me?" Helga turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Yes. Arnold...I'll always love you..." She said, so quietly that Arnold barely heard her.

"Helga, I—Helga, you're crying..."

Indeed, a few tears were sliding down Helga's cheeks, but she tried to hide them.

"Helga, please don't cry. Please," Arnold pleaded. He gently took her hand in his, making her look at him. With the other hand he used his sleeve to dry her tears. As the soft red plaid brushed her cheek, Helga felt a little better.

"Helga, please don't be scared. I...I can't say that I love you back," tears welled in Helga's eyes, "But that because we're so young," Arnold continued quickly. "Helga, we're only ten. I'm not saying you don't know what love is, because I have no doubt that you understand it completely, but...well I don't understand it yet. So I can't say that I love you, but I _can_ say that you're one of the most special people in my life."

"I am?"

"Of course, Helga! You were my first real friend."

"What about Gerald?"

"I didn't meet Gerald in the rain outside Urban Tots. That was you."

"You remember Urban Tots?"

"Of course I remember."

"Wow..." Helga mumbled.

"Helga?" Arnold asked tentatively.

"Yes, Arno—" Helga cut herself off as Arnold leans in and gently kissed her cheek.

"Arnold...you..." Helga couldn't speak.

"Sorry, Helga, I just—"

"Arnold, _never_ apologize for kissing me. _Ever_."

Arnold smiled and gave her one more small kiss before picking up the controller that lay discarded between them.

"So, I'd say we've has plenty of slightly awkward secret sharing for one day, how about you? Want to get back to the game?"

"Definitely. I still need to kick Harold's butt on Saturday! But, before I do...thanks, Arnold. For everything."

"You're welcome, Helga."

§

Saturday afternoon everyone was gathered in the arcade waiting for the tournament. Suddenly the doors burst open and in walked Helga G. Pataki with fire in her eyes.

Yes, Helga had beaten Harold in their play off, however she had only showed him about a fifth of her skill. She was saving her _real_ talent for the tournament, and now she was at the arcade ready to beat them all.

And standing right there with everyone else was Arnold, ready to cheer her on.

"Hey Football Head," Helga said quietly, sliding into her seat next to where Arnold stood.

"Hey Pigtails," Arnold said back, only loud enough for her to hear. Helga blushed a little and touched one of her pigtails lightly.

"Alright," the game official said, coming over to start the tournament, "Is everyone ready?"

"Yeah!" all the kids cheered.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, begin!" Then game began, and everyone played hard. But ultimately Helga beat them all by a mile, shocking everyone with her skill.

"Congratulations to our winner! What's your name young lady?" the official asked.

"Helga Pataki," Helga proclaimed proudly.

"Well Helga Pataki, I'm happy to present you with your $25 game card."

"And I'm happy to take it from you!" Helga chuckled. As everyone dispersed to go back to their own games or to other activities, Arnold ran up to Helga and pulled her into a hug.

"Helga, you won!"

"Yeah, yeah, let go of me ya little shrimp!" Helga said, although there was less venom in her voice then in then past. Arnold had agreed to let Helga continue to pick on him around their classmates, although now it was more like a cute inside joke between them.

"Sorry, Helga, I was just excited. Wanna go get some ice cream to celebrate?"

"Only if you're buying, Hair Boy. Nothing on the cheap!"

"Whatever you say, Helga."

A few people watched as they left, but didn't think much of it. What they didn't see was Arnold slip his hand into Helga's as soon as they were away from their classmates prying eyes.

End.

**Happy Birthday again!**


End file.
